PhiNet
PhiNet is a Filipino free-to-air commercial television network owned by Trinome Media. History Before PhiNet Brothers Juan and Nathan were thinking of a third network to compete with ENetwork and VGC (now FV+). They made a media company called PhilMedia and went to NTC to register a station now called PhiNet. It took 1-2 months to build some buildings for PhiNet in Philippines. But it was scheduled to broadcast on May 21, 1980. However, the brothers abandoned the company, and sold PhiNet to Eastman Media. Early years PhiNet started broadcasting on May 21, 1980, at exactly 6am. It broadcasted cartoons, movies, and syndicated programming that time. Formerly owned by Eastman Media, PhiNet raised on the ratings, No.2 beating ENetwork all the time. One week later, it started newscasts during morning, noon, and evening called News @ PH. On June 10, 1980, ongoing President Ferdinand Marcos and PhiNet have an agreement to air Palarong Pambansa in PhiNet. It still airs up to this day. In 1985, MGM and PhiNet made an agreement to air MGM shows on PhiNet, Tagalog dubbed. It still airs today after te sale of most of the pre-April 1986 MGM library to Turner and eventually, Warner Brothers. Downfall (1987-1995) The period saw as a major decline for PhiNet as its resources became outdated and endured major mismanagement which led to the network either shutting down or selling its stations. From being number 1 in the ratings, PhiNet's ratings slumped into No.6, due to the growth of other networks/independent stations. Some blocks were axed, such as the MGM block. In 1987, they also lost DXCQ-TV in Surigao City, one of their strongest affiliates, when that switched to CBS. DXCQ cited PhiNet's forcefulness into removing English-language programming from their schedule, including English newscasts and The Stock Market Observer. On the same year, Eastman established a subsidiary called PhiNet Owned Stations, which will control the PhiNet O&Os. Making the way to the top; World-Class Primetime Programming/Telenovela Dominance On 1995, it started to recover in primetime ratings, beating other stations such as DPHI and DWPO. It made the way to No.4, it helped PhiNet to challenge ENetwork for third place in total day ratings. In 1996, PhiNet started broadcasting telenovelas, as it is popular back then. The network became a driving force in Tagalog-dubbed foreign programs and movies (such as MariMar, tagalog dubbed and it is successful) and made the popular and turnaround its ratings on the evening prime time. Due to the success, the other networks followed and broadcast telenovelas not only from Mexico but also Spanish language telenovelas from the United States, Colombia, Venezuela, Argentina and others. The most popular is Brazil, Taiwan, and South Korea. Eastman went defunct; acquired by Trinome In 1999, Eastman filed a Chapter 11 bankruptcy, and it will sell the assets Eastman owned. Trinome acquired the assets including PhiNet. No.1 in ratings (2009-present) In 2009, it was no.1 unexpected to Den Serran and the staffs of PhiNet. One day later, a special was made about the history of PhiNet, and a Thank You Message by the brothers who formerly setted up the station and Den Serran, Sr. Game Channel block (2016-2019) On September 28, 2016, a Game Channel-based programming block was announced to air to PhiNet, following a deal Steven Short, the creator of Game Channel, made with PhiNet on June 17, 2016, leading to the block's development. The Game Channel block was then launched on September 30, 2016. On December 31, 2019, after three years of airing, the block was discontinued, as previously announced on December 19. A separate television channel was launched the next day. Programs List of programs broadcast by PhiNet Schedule PhiNet/Program Schedule Stations O&Os * DWPN-TV 21 Manila * DWPZ-TV 16 Pampanga * DZRL-TV 2 Dagupan * DYXE-TV 5 Palawan * DYSL-TV 10 Cebu * DXPW-TV 5 Surigao City * DZBH-TV 12 Baguio Affiliates * DZPE-TV 3 El Cuerpo * DZPJ-TV 4 Isabela * DWTX-TV 7 Laoag * DZPM-TV 18 Morozlon * DWGI-TV 2 Aguilan del Oeste * DWRQ-TV 3 Naga * DZBK-TV 8 Batangas * DYXF-TV 19 Iloilo * DYNN-TV 30 Bacolod * DYEX-TV 44 Tacloban * DXXI-TV 21 Davao * DXIP-TV 2 Butuan * DXPK-TV 23 Zamboanga * DXPL-TV 25 Cagayan de Oro Former stations * DXCQ-TV 11 Surigao City * DXMS-TV (now DXXL-TV) 3 Surigao City (O&O) Slogans * 1980-1985 - Every Filipino's Dream * 1985 - Maraming Salamat Po Mga Filipinos! * 1985-1987 - Andito Lang Kami sa Telebisyon Mo! * 1987-1990 - Andito Lang Kami! * 1990 - PhiNet @ 10 * 1990-1994 - PhiNet, Where You Belong! (based on GMA's 1980s jingle) * 1994-2003 - Kaibigan Mo (based on IBC's 2019 ident) * 2000 - Salamat sa 20 Years, Kaibigan! * 2003-2007 - Ang Bagong Pilipino (based on IBC's 2003 ident) * 2005 - PhiNet on 25! * 2009-2016 - The Leader (based on RPN's 1979 ident) * 2010 - Happy 30 Years, Still the One * 2017 - Kasama Mo (based on RPN's 2007 ident) * 2017-2019 - We're With You on PhiNet (still used on stations) * 2019-present - Be Local. Be PhiNet * 2020 - 40 Years in Philippine TV Controversies Grand Theft Auto V: The Series; Game Channel suspension for 1 month On October 1, 2016, PhiNet became controversial due to the airing of the Grand Theft Auto V: The Series episode "By the Book", in which Trevor tortures Ferdinand Kerimov. MTRCB suspended the Game Channel programming block for 1 month. During the rebroadcast of the episode, it was rated SPG (before that it was rated PG for some reason) and had edits to make it more family-friendly. Gallery image0-23.png|Logo with slogan from 2017-2019. image01.png|Logo from 1980-1985. phinetlogo19972009.png|Logo from 1987-2009, making it the longest logo used. received_511216872797350.jpeg|Ident since 2019. PhiNet Clock ID (August 21, 1998 MOCK)|Clock Ident from 1998 received_476511796614100.png|40 Years logo (2020) Trivia * On the 1980s, it is on No.2 because it is broadcasting alot of FPJ movies, which is popular that time * PhiNet is one of the two Filipino networks that does clock idents, alongside with ENetwork. Category:Philippines Category:Quezon City Category:PhiNet